vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Yellow
|singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = kz (music, lyrics) * SEGA (PV) * redjuice (illustration) |links = }} Background "Yellow" is a song by kz, currently the sole member of livetune. Although the song is upbeat electropop in genre, Miku sings that although "the end of joy is a thing that comes too soon", she won't stop singing "for the sake of returning your smile". This is extremely appropriate, as "Yellow" is the tie-up song for the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd. The song and its instrumental were released by Sony Music Direct as part of a split single, こっち向いて Baby / Yellow. A DVD packaged along with the physical retail version of the release includes a PV for "Yellow", likely by Naohiro Yako of flapper3. Lyrics Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics have been used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. When did your laugh become so far away? Happiness ends all too soon Countless tears and listless tomorrows I won't let the words we shared become mere memories To bring back your smile I won't stop singing, no matter what However many nights it takes Until the day my wish comes true All these hopeless melodies on the verge of breaking I'll gather them up and dust them with magic To bring back your smile I won't stop singing, no matter when I'll wish on a shooting star Until the day my thoughts reach you It's too soon to put a period on the end There are so many words I want to say That morning light one more time That place we're all waiting for, each one of us A sparkling yellow morning We can't ever forget A shower of sound and light A never-ending step & clap To bring back your smile I won't stop singing, no matter what However many nights it takes Until that moment when my wish comes true Derivatives (lyrics) |categories = VOCALOID Cover |links = yt k-Mol0g8Kw0 }} |utau = |producers = Shiogama |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm28433167;yt t7T_y5tUVmM;sc shiogama/utauyellow-cigar-boxvb |thumb = yt }} |human = (vocals, lyrics), Unyu (PV) |categories = Human Cover |links = yt vAfAraEmmm0;00 https://app.box.com/s/trb1ncnme17ht706f3x2 }} (vocals), rockleetist (lyrics), lat (PV) |categories = Human Cover |links = yt 1dWxwmeQ_8c }} (vocals), lat (PV), Ｋさん (mixing), 7@ (encode) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm19937369 |thumb = nn }} (vocals, lyrics), lat (PV) |categories = Human Cover |links = yt VERttpI65RM;00 http://www.mediafire.com/download/z7humgcftcj51db/ }} |dance = |arrangement = |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: *Miku★Song Collection series. (sheet music) Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *こっち向いて Baby / Yellow *初音ミク ‐Project DIVA‐ 2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION *VOCALOID BEST from ニコニコ動画 (あお) *初音ミク -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection *VOCA NICO☆PARTY *Re:Dial and Re:Upload ft. kz's remastered version. Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: Summer Sonic Festival 2013 Hatsune Miku performed as the opening act during the "Summer Sonic Festival 2013" event in Tokyo, Japan. Miku performed Tell Your World, Nisoku Hokou, "Yellow", Torinoko City, Himitsu Keisatsu, Hatsune Miku no Gekishou, and Melt. Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend *Miku Flick/02 (DLC) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd (DLC) Gallery M yellow.png|Miku's Yellow module for the song "Yellow", designed by redjuice, featured in ''-Project DIVA- 2nd''. Yellow_F2nd.jpg|Miku's Yellow module for the song "Yellow", designed by redjuice, featured in ''-Project DIVA- F 2nd''. Miku 61.jpg|Miku's Yellow module for the song "Yellow", designed by redjuice, featured in ''-Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone''. Polygonia_hatsune_miku02.jpg|Polygonia's Resin Kit of "Yellow" External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Concert songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures